


let’s meet somewhere far from goodbye

by mysterytwin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, so here, so i watched the finale the other day and it hit me like a freight train, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: It’s been five years since she left, but he can’t seem to forget.





	

She was a shooting star, lighting up the sky and leaving a trace of memories that formed into man-made constellations in his brain. She was the moment he stayed up all night for, wishing that there was something more out there for him. But as a shooting star, she also crashed and burned and maybe that’s why he never saw her again. Maybe that’s why she left, leaving the sky a trace of dark smoke and shattered constellations.

* * *

It was five years ago. Time had passed and he could barely even remember what she looked like. Or what she sounded like, and sometimes, in the latest parts of the night — he would forget her name. But some things remained inside of him, embedded into his heart like how their story was written on the moon.

What remained was the memory of the warmth in his chest when she smiled. What was left was a smile as bright as the sun and a laugh that lit up the entire world. What remained were blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and hope. What was left was the memory of him thinking—

_she is his shooting star._

Well, at least, she _was_. That was five years ago.

Now, he’s moved on (alternatively: he likes to think he has, but it’s just as much as a lie as when she told him that she didn’t have a crush on him). He’s got a good life ahead of him, a part-time karate teacher and studying at a community college to maybe get a PhD in whatever moment offered him one. Okay, so maybe, it’s not the best — deniably and secretly, a part of him still misses the rush of excitement when he kicks some monster butt. But he can’t complain. It’s all a faded memory now.

(So what if he never really got over it? So what if, in the deepest part of his locked drawer, an old, crumpled picture of them laughing remains dusted and worn out? So what if he still misses her and her name dances at the tip of his tongue every time he stares at the stars?)

Marco Diaz is past all of it now.

The night she had left was the same night he forgot what it was like stare at a shooting star and make a wish that wasn’t some lonely, love-sick babble. It was the same night he had lost his best friend.

He had tried opening up a portal to Mewni, but it was on total lockdown. Guards swarmed each corner and she was nowhere to be seen. He had tried two, five, maybe ten times before giving up and stuffing the dimensional scissors into a drawer.

They put up Star’s picture on the wall of exchange students the next day. It hurt to look at it.

A month later, he broke up with Jackie. She didn’t deserve some guy who couldn’t even focus on a thing she was saying all because he was thinking about a girl with a magic wand. She didn’t deserve someone like him anymore. And yes, it hurt like hell to let go of her, right when he had finally got the girl of his _dreams_. But — she deserved better. Jackie Lynn Thomas deserved a lot more.

They still talk, though. Sometimes when they pass each other on the street, they’ll greet each other with a small smile and a wave. Sometimes they’ll meet up and go watch a movie. It hurts each time, but time heals old wounds.

(Most wounds, at least.)

Five months later and he kept going. It’s not like he had any other choice. Pony Head came to visit once, and he found the courage to ask how his old best friend was doing. The princess only smiled sadly and told him that she was doing okay.

A year had passed quite eventually and it was the anniversary of when he first met her. Marco didn’t come out of his room the entire day. Even the pizza nuggets his dad made weren’t enough to convince him.

(He was back to normal the next day, though — as much normal as he can get — and it was as if nothing happened. Like she never existed in the first place.)

They didn’t have an exchange student to fill in her space that year. He was sort of glad, too. He wouldn't have been able to handle it.

Two, three, four years had passed and Marco Diaz stopped flinching at the constellations and at the shooting stars. He stopped staring at her picture every morning after he woke up. He changed his ringtone to another catchy tune that wasn’t by Love Sentence or about ironic space unicorns. He filled the hole in his chest with homework and studies. He allowed himself to forget.

(But he never did. Each attempt was always — _always_ — unsuccessful.)

Five years later and here he is now, standing in front of Stop & Slurp, smoothie in hand. Marco pays for his drink, mutters a quiet thank you, and turns his heel to leave. At the exact moment that he stands a step away from the door, someone new enters.

Her blonde hair is tied up in a bun, some stray hairs falling to the side and framing her face. Her blue eyes shine without curiosity and mischief, and she stands with her head held high. In her hand, she holds a pink wand.

Marco’s heart stops beating and his eyes lock on hers and there’s a rush of emotions and oh god he’s feeling so much and he kind of wants to hug her but — would that be too weird? He hasn’t seen her in five years and oh god she’s here she’s actually here and he’s looking like a complete idiot — say something!

“Marco,” she says hesitantly, but with a small smile.

He smiles. “Star.” His heart leaps in his chest when she spreads her arms for a hug. He wraps his arms around her and beams.

The magical princess from another dimension has returned.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
